Eclipse Military
The Eclipse Military, often referred to as the Eclipse Armed Forces, is the military branch of the Eclipse Empire and later the Eclipse Federation. The military forces have always been led by the Eclipse High Command and are represented in politics by the Directors of the military who are all part of the Eclipse High Council, the secondary executive branch. History Formation The Eclipse Military absorbed the Canadian Armed Forces, Mexican Armed Forces as well as the remnants of the United States Armed Forces that continued to remain active in the aftermath of the Second American Civil War in 2014. While this was the initial rise of the Eclipse Military, it began to grow larger and larger through external corporations and companies throughout the galaxy, greatly expanding its influence and size. By the time of 2030, the Military was considered the largest military force to ever exist in human and galactic history, surpassing the Third Reich. By 2049, the Military formed a bedrock foundation in which it was considered in perfect alignment and un-susceptible to corruption or civil war. First Eclipse Civil War In 2052, the notion that the Eclipse Military was un-susceptible to corruption and civil war was contradicted after an Admiral of the Navy used Eclipse Naval Command to break away from the Eclipse Empire, starting a civil war and taking several fleets within Fleet Command. Throughout the Civil War, the Eclipse Military fought against this rogue Admiral of the Navy within two solar systems: the Veloka and Gonthorn systems. Within her possession was an ''Eclipse''-class assault carrier called the ENSS Guardian; which was later destroyed when her forces took a last stand above Gontharia. In the civil war's aftermath, the Presidency Council discussed a replacement for Admiral of the Navy and the dissolution of Naval Command into a council of naval officers instead. This discussion led to the creation of the Council of Grand Admirals, a body of Grand Admirals who were individually given command over previous sections of Naval Command and were led by the Director of the Eclipse Navy, the political leader of the Eclipse Navy. Organization Administration Although it is commanded by High Command, the Eclipse Military will sometimes get direct orders from the Presidency Council and High Council; the former being more likely than the latter. The military officers part of High Command include: *Grand Admiral - head of the Council of Grand Admirals *General of the Army - head of the Eclipse Army and Chief of Army Operations *General of the Air Force - head of the Eclipse Air Force and Chief of Ariel Operations *General of the Marine Corps - head of the Eclipse Marine Corps *Special Operations Commander - head of the Eclipse Special Operations *Grand General - head of Eclipse Army Command *High General - head of Personnel Command *General - head of Central Reconnaissance for Emergency Evacuation (C.R.E.E.) *Admiral - head of Naval Intelligence and Surveillance for Hostiles (N.I.S.H.) Meetings of High Command are always joined by the Army Director, Naval Director, Air Force Director and Marine Director; all four being the political leaders of each main branch within the Eclipse Military. Branches The branches of the Eclipse Military are all under supervision of High Command, the highest operational command of the military. However orders coming directly from the Presidency and/or High Council will overrule given orders of High Command. Special Operations is the only branch that isn't represented by a Director; Angel I believing that Special Forces should not be limited by political decisions. Aside from Special Operations, there is also a black operations group within the military called "Solars", which currently employs five squads; one of which is called Black Ice, considered the most elite and effective squad within the group. *'Administrative' **Eclipse Army Command ***Ground Command ***Delta Command ***Ranger Command ***Central Reconnaissance for Emergency Evacuation (C.R.E.E.) **Council of Grand Admirals ***Home Command ***Fleet Command ***Starfighter Command ***Naval Intelligence and Surveillance for Hostiles (N.I.S.H.) **Eclipse Ariel Command **Special Operations Command ***Titan-SS Command ***Shadow-SS Command **Personnel Command *'Uniformed Services' **Eclipse Army ***Delta Trooper Corps ***Eclipse Army Airborne ***Eclipse Medical Corps ***R.A.N.G.E.R. Program ****Sentinel ****Eclipse Ranger Corps **Eclipse Air Force **Eclipse Navy ***Eclipse Fleet ***Eclipse Starfighter Corps **Eclipse Marine Corps ***Orbital Defense Trooper Corps **Eclipse Special Operations ***Special Operations Task Force ****Special Operations Division ***Titan-SS Corps ***Shadow-SS Corps *'Reserve Services' **Eclipse Planetary Guard ***Eclipse Air Guard ***Eclipse Naval Guard **Eclipse Security Forces ***Eclipse Ground Security ***Eclipse Fleet Security ***Eclipse Marine Security *'Internal' **Eclipse Research Laboratories **Eclipse Heavy Engineering ***Eclipse Armoured Workshop ***Eclipse Advanced Weapons ***Eclipse Advanced Shipyards *'Defense Contractors' **Huldrian Shipyards **Hoxian Heavy Industries **Zerahian Weapons Engineering **Tachibana Industries **Zerahian Scientific Division **Madrelerorn Research Division **Velonian Technologies **Nakamura Industries **Morridrian Laboratories **Kuuquer Naval Construction **Maxian Scientific Agency **Lakkian Shipyards **Terriann Corporation **Poxgazar Workshop **Valentino Armoury **ElassiT' Engineering **Izuan Research Technologies Category:Eclipse Empire Category:Eclipse Federation Category:Eclipse Military Category:Militaries